


Tell me Lucifer

by Clarity212



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry MC, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugging, Kissing, Lesson 38, Lesson 38 spoilers, Love, No Smut, Pissed MC, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sad, kind of OOC Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarity212/pseuds/Clarity212
Summary: Y/N gives Lucifer a piece of her mind after the events in Lesson 38.Y/N feels sad, betrayed and used. She lets out all her anger and holds nothing back. Lucifer gets told off.* Spoiler chapter please read at your own risk.*
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Tell me Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I wrote this because I was soooooo angry at Lucifer. I cried throughout Lesson 37 and 38. I am still getting through Lesson 39. I was so mad at how they just didn't acknowledge how he was literally forcing her to kill him. It was horrible. I wrote this in one night, it is 6 am right now. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I am too tired to go over it again. Honestly it wasn't suppose to be so long, but once I started writing I couldn't stop. You can leave suggestions or comments below. I appreciate all feed back. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy.

_**Tell Me Lucifer** _

You open your eyes and see Lucifer, he is saying your name over and over. You lunge yourself at him and start crying. Words cannot begin to express the happiness and relief you feel to see him alive and in one piece.

“Oi Y/N, what’s wrong human?” Mammon scrambles forward to try and get you off of Lucifer, only to have him stop Mammon. Lucifer wanted this just as much as he knew you NEEDED it. When you realized it was him calling you, he realized what he had done to you, probably hurt you more than he had imagined. You needed confirmation and he would give it to you. With no interruption. At this moment he realized not even you knew what you were doing, this was instinctual.

“What happened? Why is she so desperate? It’s like she can’t believe he’s here.” You can vaguely make out Belphie’s voice.

“She’s okay. A lot of things happened in a short amount of time. She needs to ground herself. Just let her be” You hear Simeon tell the boys.

You’re touching him everywhere. Taking off his blazer, unbuttoning his vest and button down. Pushing everything off and checking. Lucifer lets you. You can hear him ‘ _I am okay my love.’ ‘I am really here’, ‘I am okay’, ‘I am alive’, ‘I wasn’t wounded’_. But you’re double checking. And then checking again. You know it’s his voice but you have to make sure. You HAVE to, you Need to check. You see no knife wounds, no blood. Nothing. Just the love of your life, whole and safe.

You feel him trying to sooth you, using his right hand to wipe your tears, then using that hand to run his fingers through your hair. While having his left hand constantly keeping you balanced around your waist. Keeping you as close as he can. A silent reassurance that he is there and that he won’t be going anywhere.

You grab his face and look into his eyes, you kiss him in different places, his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, each corner of his mouth, his eyes, his nose, his chin, and then you kiss him on the lips.

You feel him sigh against your lips, and you realize he’s also hugging you with such fierce intensity, that It should hurt; but it doesn’t, it’s helping you from completely falling apart.

Lucifer needed to hold you like this, if not he would fall apart as well, and that just wasn’t an option for the Avatar of Pride.

However, you can’t believe he’s real. He’s there, so you push him back a little and move your face down to his chest and put your ear right where the heart should be. You finally breathe; a real breath. One you had no idea you had been holding. You can hear his heart beating. You lay your hand there and you feel it. Once you relax you’re able to focus on everything going on in the room. You hear the voices of your other lovers. You hear them calling out to you worried. You can hear Simeon reassuring the boys that everything is okay. He tells them that he will explain what happened later. He tells them I just need a little time to process what happened. Simeon completely ignores Satan’s questions about the questionable looking knife in his hand.

But in this moment, you can only look at Lucifer, at his face wet with your tears, and at his loving eyes. His eyes that are saying so much. His red eyes that show so much love and admiration.

The eyes of the man you love. The eyes of the man that almost made you a murderer.

You look at him and you feel a sudden mix of emotions. Anger being the main one. Anger takes over as your mind confirms that Lucifer is safe and sound. Anger is all you can feel towards him at this moment. You try to hold it in but you know he noticed. His eyes have changed to look at you with worry and what is that? Understanding? sorrow? Regret? You don’t know. Right now, you do not care.

“Lucifer, please let me up. I am okay now.” You say gently pushing off of him.

“Are you sure? You just went through a lot. If you need more time, you can just sit here and talk to the others.” You see his hopeful expression. But the urge to just slap him is too strong.

“I am okay. I would like to do something, and if you’re holding me I can’t, Lucifer.” You’re trying so hard not to snap.

By this time everyone can feel your mood change with Lucifer. It had become icy.

“Of course, My love.” Lucifer lets go of you reluctantly.

You stand up and it’s like a calm has fallen over you. You look at all the boys and realize that if Simeon had been just a few seconds late, you would have lost all of them. Not even you could replace Lucifer for them. After seeing them act worried and Mammon basically losing his mind towards Diavolo you knew that Lucifer to them was more important than any of you could ever imagine.

You turn your eyes to the person you were the most grateful for at the moment. You look at Simeon and your eyes light up with so much love and appreciation. Your tears start pouring once again.

You don’t have the time to process what you’re doing before you run at Simeon and crush him in a hug. He staggers not expecting you to literally jump on him. He wraps an arm around you. And pets you, making shushing sounds and telling you everything is alright. He was definitely an Angel. The best guardian angel any human could ask for, and no one else could have him.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you” You cry. Simeon squeezing you tighter. You don’t let him answer. You have to get it all out. “Thank you so much for stopping me. Thank you so much for saving Lucifer. Thank you from stopping Lucifer. Thank you, because of you the others won’t hate me. Thank you for saving the worlds. Thank you for saving me from the pain of killing the one I love. Thank you, Simeon. I don’t know how many times I can say it for it to ever be enough. Thank you for helping me not become a murderer. I love you so much. You cannot begin to understand the love I have for you.”

Behind you, you hear the brothers start arguing. It started off with them being mad at you jumping into the hands of another man. Mammon was ready to start a war. You would have laughed if you weren’t so preoccupied. But that changed when they heard what you were saying to Simeon. They’re so confused at what you’re saying. Of course, they would be, they hadn’t been here when Lucifer was about to force her to plunge a knife into his heart.

“Little Lamb” Simeon brings you back and makes you focus on his face. “You have nothing to thank me for. I wanted to help you and all the realms. You do not know how much your safety and happiness mean to me and the others. Listen to me, you have thanked me enough. You are most welcome, but you no longer have to fear having that burden that Lucifer and Solomon thrust upon you, Little Lamb. All is over. You have saved all and lost none. I am so very proud of you.” He looks you in the eyes and whispers, “You really are brave. I can’t imagine how hard this has been for you, my Little Lamb” he holds you closer and places a kiss to your forehead.

“She is not yours!” That was Levi you think. Envy at its finest. You adore your demon.

As the tears pour down your face and hear Leviathan, you realize that you’re holding an angel. Like holding him, holding him. You’re basically squeezing him to your body as if you’re trying to prevent him from ever letting you go. ‘This may be blasphemous.’ You think and you laugh at yourself a little and watch how all eyes look at you questioningly. You probably look crazy. But what’s the worse they can do for basically sexually harassing an angel. Send you to hell?

At that you bust out laughing and you let go of Simeon and hold your stomach. You hear a bunch of different variations of your name or nickname.

“Little Lamb?”

“Y/N?”

“My love?”

“Oi, Human, did you break?” at Mammon’s questions you look up and smile. And say “I am sorry, I was just imagining what punishment I would receive for touching an Angel so forwardly, and realized that some humans believe that we go to hell when we die. So, if that was blasphemy and I were to get punished. I would just end up back here, with all of you. I found it so funny, I couldn’t contain myself” You explain. It isn’t that funny. But you’re trying to not look at Lucifer. Anything to prevent you from looking at him. For the only thing you could feel for him was wrath.

Simeon chuckles and assures you that physical contact with an angel would not get you thrown into the boiling pits of hell. When he places his hand at the small of your back, you feel another hand push his away and replace it. You think its Asmodeus for a split second but then you realize who it is, and recoil.

You look up and before you can think, you slap Lucifer with everything you have across the face. The very thing you didn’t want to do, the action that finally lets you see everything clearly. You no longer feel sluggish, light headed and broken.

The room falls quiet. No one has ever laid a hand on lucifer after the fall. You would be able to hear a pen drop and roll. The silence was deafening. Lucifer was still in shock, he understood, he really did, but he was still the embodiment of pride. This angered him. His eyes glowed menacingly.

“Y/N I understand that you are angry but I did what I thought I needed to – “

“You. Do. Not. Understand. Anything.” You say calmly. “Let me help you understand what you ACTUALLY needed to do, Lucifer.” Your voice is shaking with anger. Satan walks closer to you. Pulling you to his chest. Never moving you to face away from Lucifer, but far enough that he could soothe you as well as keep you from harm’s way. “You needed to give me time to think. What you needed to do was to not force me to kill one of the loves of my life. What you needed to do was to have faith in me to find a solution like I always do.” You sneer.

“They said they had looked at every option” lucifer pleads.

“THEN WHY DID A SOLUTION APPEAR SECONDS BEFORE YOU ALMOST FORCED ME TO KILL YOU. WHY? TELL ME WHY? EXPLAIN IT TO ME?” You yell. You’re so angry that hot tears are pouring down your face. You’re able to somehow get out of Satan’s grasp. Satan was probably in shock from the revelation. Simeon had moved to sit on your bed, letting it unfold. It had to come out sooner or later. You had just chosen sooner. It was not his place to intervene.

The other brothers were staring at Lucifer with a look of utter betrayal. They had never thought that Lucifer would just let himself be killed and leave them behind.

Lucifer looks at you and then at his brother and realizes he has no right to fight you on this. He looks defeated. If you weren’t so angry you would pull him into you and hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. However, it wouldn’t be, not if you didn’t say what you wanted to say.

“I don’t know what I can say to make it right, I really just wanted to keep you all safe.”

“You wanted to keep us safe? How? Physically? Okay I get that. But tell me, my love” you say sarcastically, and visibly watch him flinch “what would I do with my guilt? What was I to do with myself knowing I was the one that plunged that knife into your heart? To then use that very knife to sever my ties from your brothers. What would I do then Lucifer? Tell me? Tell me how I could make your brothers and Diavolo forgive me. Help me understand how I was going to make myself understand that it wasn’t my fault. How was I going to live with myself? What did you think would happen? I would kill you and then tomorrow we would be on schedule going to RAD and living life as if nothing happened? TELL ME HOW WAS I GOING TO BE HAPPY OR FEEL SAFE WITHOUT YOU HERE AND WITH THE BOYS. TELL ME LUCIFER!!” By this time, I was pounding on his chest. His hands stayed at his sides, unable to move.

“What was I going to tell Mammon? ‘It’s okay, the brother you love and respect forced me to kill him because he loved me more than he loved you and your brothers so he decided to off himself with my hand? Or, he said he loved you guys so much and he wanted to keep us all safe? Which one” Lucifer takes a sharp breath in and looks at you while you talk. “what was I supposed to do when the brother that stood up to Diavolo and Barabatos for you, who found out how hard you worked to help him get his dream car, found out that the woman he loves killed the other person he loves the most? Would he be grateful? Would he forgive me and still love me Lucifer? Would he?” You turn around and look at Mammon,

“Would you Momo? Could you?” He looks at you. He looks pale, lost for words. Hurt. Confused. But most of all betrayed.

“I don’t know, Y/N. I don’t know” You see a tear run down his face, you feel for your other lover. But Lucifer needed to understand, that this was unacceptable. This can NEVER happen again. Lucifer looks at his brother, pleading for him to understand. Mammon just looks away. Lucifer seems torn.

“Tell me Lucifer, what would I tell Leviathan? I killed your older brother, the one who had finally taken the time to sit and play a game with you. The older brother who, although never participates in your obsessive behavior, still knows and listens to everything you say. What should I have said, I know you’re the Avatar of Envy but your brother loved you, just not enough?” You continue watching him visibly fight his anger and tears.

“Levi, darling, would you be able to look at me after that? Would you be able to forgive me?” You look at Levi. He looks at you and looks away. “I don’t know.” He whispers. You almost didn’t hear him. He’s in his demon form, having wrapped his tail securely around him. A coping mechanism, you’ve realized.

“Tell me Lucifer, what would I tell Satan? I am sorry I killed Lucifer. He told me to do it. He forced me to do it. You telling me to stick by his side and take care of him was a mistake because at the end I was his undoing. I am sorry I took away the chance for you to really show your brother that you did care, and that you appreciated him. Is that what I needed to say?” Lucifer grabs your arms and squeezes, you’re emotionally draining him. You can feel it. You want him to feel what he had done to you. You wanted him to see what would have happened if he had succeeded in forcing you to kill him. Everything you feared and thought about during those long seconds when the knife was being brought down to his heart.

“Tan, babe, would you have been able to control your wrath? Would you have been able to forgive me? “You look at Satan who is behind you.

“No, babe” he whispers, “I don’t think that would have been possible. Wrath would have taken over. I am so sorry. I wouldn’t have been able to control myself.” He shivers as he tried to control his anger while looking at Lucifer.

“You have nothing to apologize for, babe. You love him. He’s your brother. You were born out of him. There would be no greater loss for you and your siblings. The angel that fell because he loved his siblings more than his position. The demon who locked his brother in an attic to save him from the punishments of treason. The fallen angel who made a deal with the devil himself and was forced into serving the demon prince for his younger sister. Of course, you shouldn’t forgive me babe. I would have taken your center from all of you. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself.”

“Enough, Y/N. I understand. I am sorry.”

“Enough? Understand? Sorry? No, you don’t. No, you’re not.” You whisper angerly. “But you will. Now Tell me Lucifer- “

“I can’t tell you. I can’t, so just stop.”

“What would I tell Asmodeus?” You continue as if he had never interrupted you, “your little brother who screamed for you when you passed out and wouldn’t leave your side? You saw how he showed you pictures for long periods of time. Yes, they were of himself but he was trying to make you better. What do I tell him? I am sorry I took away the big brother that you adore more than the others. I am sorry that the big brother you cling to and love is gone because of me. Would that have sufficed? Would I receive his forgiveness?”

“Tell me Asmobaby, for all the luxury items in the world, would you have forgiven me?”  
You look at Asmo assuring him that his answer wouldn’t change your mind about him. You can see Beel holding him, trying to keep him from collapsing.

“Baby, all the luxuries in the world could never replace Lucifer. I could never forgive you for taking him away from me. I love you so much. I love you more than I love myself. But he is my brother and he is irreplaceable” your tears fall. You feel relief. Like your guilt had been validated. It was the most honest answer. It was the answer you were looking for, because it was the answer Lucifer needed to hear. You didn’t want them to think about your feelings. In the end, their loss would have been far greater than what you could ever put into words.

Lucifer has tears running down his face. Eyes closed. Resigned. His grip is tighter. He now understands that every brother has to get a chance to respond to you. The same way he broke you and his brothers, is the same way you want to break him. An eye for an eye. You were definitely his other half. He just wishes you would stop. It was becoming too much.

You would break him and then put them all back together. This was necessary.

“Baby, you are so right. He is irreplaceable. No one could take his place. No one in all the 3 realms has the ability to be a brother, a lover, a friend, a right-hand man, a boss, like Lucifer. No one can replace him. You have a right to your brother. He is yours to love, to bother, he is yours to get angry at, he is yours to confide in, to depend on and so much more. He is yours. He knows this, you all fell from the celestial realm with him. He isn’t a protective brother for no reason. You are all his to love and he forgot that in his little moment of trying to be a suicidal hero.”

You look at lucifer and want to just pull him close and hug him. Whisper that you knew why he did it, but he was wrong this time. So very wrong. But you don’t you have to continue. You look at Simeon and see sadness in his eyes. He nods. Giving you the encouragement that you need.

“Tell me Lucifer, what would I tell Beelzebub? You had just given him some of your life essence. You promised him you were not going to die. He said he would always be there to protect us. He was broken seeing you on your bed, blaming himself. You didn’t see his face Lucifer. What would I tell him? You said you were going to protect us but I killed him. You had to protect him from me. I am so sorry Beely. I didn’t want to do it. It was for the realms and because he didn’t want us to die. Will you forgive me? Would that have been perfect Lucifer?” You touch his face and he open his eyes and you see his sorrow.

“Would that have been a perfect explanation Lucifer”? You whisper.

“That isn’t what I wanted, My Love, I swear to you it isn’t what I wanted” he cried

You nod and look at Beel.

“Beely, would you have forgiven me? Could you still look at me and want to share everything with me and love me unconditionally and protect me like you said?” You ask, you know this is hurting Beel. He felt the guiltiest the whole time. You would take him to any restaurant he wanted on your next date night.

Beel is crying so much that he can’t speak, he just shakes his head. You grab Lucifer’s hands and pull them off. You hear your uniform blazer rip. You walk up to Beel and squat down to his level.

“You know Beely, I love you so much that it hurts. None of this is your fault. I promise. Nothing happened. Everything is fixed and I’ll always be here. You’ll be able to protect me and Lucifer just like you wanted. I am sorry that this happened. I love you my beautiful teddy bear.” You hug Beel as hard as you can, you feel him wrap his hands around your waist and he pulls you into a crushing hug. You needed this, he needed it. He was hurting thinking he’d made another mistake. You pet his hair and make shushing noises. You just want him to be okay.

After a little bit you kiss his cheek and get up, before you walk back to face Lucifer you give each of the brothers an apologetic kiss and hug. When you get to Belphie you caress his face, hug him, kiss him and apologize. You love your boys. The thought of having to break your pacts and leaving them without Lucifer HURT.

You walk back to Lucifer who had walked over to your couch and is sitting down tears running down his face, he is bent forward with his head in his hands. There is are tears on the floor. You kneel in front of him and tug his face up, you want -need- to see his eyes.

“Lastly, tell me Lucifer” you whisper, while caressing his face. You’re angry with him but you love him so much; and he is sitting right there in front of you. Alive. Breathing. And with all of his memories. “what was I going to tell Belphegor? The baby. The brother who hated humans when the sister he loved was killed during a war that was started because she wanted to save a human. Do you think his love for me was so great that he would let another incident with a human go? Do you think his brother dying wouldn’t cause him to hate humans again? What would I tell the brother that held you so tightly when you found him in the attic sleeping? A brother who napped with you and me for the first time in so long. A brother who showed you just how much he loved you after the hardships you had together. How was I supposed to receive his forgiveness? Would he forgive humans again? Would he not hate me? Would he forgive me? Humanity? “You look into his eyes asking him.

“Bel, sweetie, would you have forgiven me? Humanity?” You look at Bel and see his eyes flash. You can see him remembering what he did to you, the attic, the war, the fall, Lilith.

“Y/N you know I love you. I love you so much that I can’t begin to form words for our love. I once loved humans so much. I have learned that they aren’t at fault. But if you would have killed Lucifer, even if he was the one that forced you. I think I would have turned back into the old Belphegor, especially after the pacts were severed. I don’t know if I would have tried to get revenge. But it would have been a possibility. All rational thought leaves me when it comes to my brothers. I don’t care what people do to me but my brothers are a too important to me. I want to kill them all the time, but that’s me. They’re my brothers. I don’t want anyone else to hurt them.” As Bel says this you feel Lucifer stiffen. Finally realizing the extent of his actions.

You look at Bel and realize he feels guilty and ashamed for feeling that way towards you. He loves you more than anything, you know this, but for him his siblings were a constant. No matter what he did or will do they will ALWAYS be there. He couldn’t give them up, not for all the love in the world.

“Bel, you don’t have to feel guilty. I have siblings at home too. I would pick them over everything too. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Lucifer has given up a lot for all of you. Your love and respect for him isn’t misplaced.”

You look back at Lucifer and smile. Your anger had simmered down.

“Now tell me My Love after hearing your brothers, what would you have had me do? You thought that after you died, your brothers would be there. That they would understand. Killing Lucifer Morningstar. The most beautiful and powerful angel once upon a time, the second in command and all-powerful demon and fallen angel. Oldest to the 7 sins and head of his house hold. My first lover. How did you expect me to get through all these challenges? How did you want me to use that knife to destroy my connection to your brothers? Who was going to protect them from all the evils in the world if you weren’t here Lucifer? You think anyone would be able to take care of the boys like you can? Of course, Mammon plays around, but I have no doubt that he would be able to take care of the boys. But is he ready for that responsibility? Is he strong enough to protect all of them? After we broke him, would he be able to fill your shoes? Please help me understand your point of view.” You shake him a little. You just want it to sink in.

Lucifer looks at you. In a shaky voice he says “I was wrong My Love. I WAS WRONG!” He cries. “Of course, I didn’t want to leave them. I didn’t want to leave you. I didn’t want to leave Diavolo or the Devildom. I didn’t want to hurt all of you so much. I just thought that if I sacrificed myself no one else had to get hurt. I didn’t think it would affect my brothers so much. I thought you would just move on. My brothers love you just as much as I do, so they could console you and constantly remind you that it wasn’t your fault. I didn’t think about the after math. I just didn’t want all of you to die. I didn’t want you to feel guilty if the end of the three realms happened. I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. Please believe me. All of you. I love you all so much more than you can comprehend. I wouldn’t just leave my brothers for no reason. They mean the world to me.” He lowers himself onto his knees and clutches onto you and just cries. You look at the boys and see how surprised they are. There isn’t a dry eye in the room. Not even Simeon can control himself.

‘Once a brother ALWAYS a brother’ You think. But that was a battle for another day. Well maybe not another day, just in a few minutes.

You grab Lucifer’s face and make him look at you. “My Love, a life without you” A kiss to the right temple. “is a life I never want to think about.” A kiss to the left temple. “A life without ANY of you.” A kiss to his forehead. “I mean ANY, of you” a kiss to tip of his nose. “that includes Simeon, Luke, Solomon” a kiss to the right cheek. “Diavolo, and Barbatos.” A kiss to the left cheek. “THAT is a life I don’t want.” A kiss to the right corner of his mouth. “It’s an incomplete life.” A kiss to the left corner of his mouth “You almost took it all away from me. You almost broke me.” You hover over his lips. You can see his yearning, a kiss that would show him that you would forgive him. That all would return to how it was before the incident. You can feel him move his hands to your waist and move his face closer. You stop him by moving your fingers over his lips and tracing them. You move closer and when he moves to close the gap you move back.

“Promise us you will never try something so stupid again. Promise you will always remember how valuable you are to all of us. Swear it!” You remember to not make it a command you want it to come from him. Not something that is forced.

“I swear it on my title as the Avatar of Pride. I swear it on my name. I swear it on our love. I swear it on the love I have for my brothers. I swear it on my pride. Please, My Love.” He pleads, he’s pulling me closer to him. You know he needs you to accept his apology. You look at him. Your anger has fizzled out. You smile at him longingly. You move forward and touch your nose to his. It’s one of your favorite things to do to him. It’s such a cute and affectionate action. You look at him and say,

“Momo, what do you think should I forgive him?”

“The Great Mammon is okay wit’ whatever. As long he ain’t dyin’ he can get your forgiveness. I’ll have ta think about my forgiveniss. His credit card may just do the trick and a limit increase on Goldie” You laugh and Lucifer groans.

“Levi?”

“There is a new Ruri-chan limited edition set coming out. I think I’ll hold out until then. You can forgive him though. Normies do that sort of thing”

“I think this may be turning into Christmas for the brothers” you whisper to Lucifer. You see him grimace. He’s trying so hard not to bite their heads off. How cute. You kiss his nose.

“Tan?”

“I want him to owe me a favor and one rare book in his library of my choice. No rules for the favor. You can forgive him. That’s your business. But as the leader of our ‘club’ you should ask for something too. Things should not be given for free.” Satan smiles sadistically. You look at Lucifer scared for him. You may start feeling bad for him now. You start massaging his temples. You can see that vain about to pop out soon.

“Asmo?”

“I showed him a huge skin care collection last week and he vetoed it completely. I want that. I can feel your lust for him from here. You won’t last a week. Just forgive him” Asmodeus smiles that wicked grin of his. You glare at him.

“That overly expensive garba- “You just look at Lucifer. He sighs and stays quiet.

“Beely?”

“I don’t want anything. I just want Lucifer to not do that again. I also want you to never leave us.”

You were ready to jump off of Lucifer and run to Beel. But Lucifer knowing you, holds you tighter to him. You nuzzle into him reassuring him that you’re not going anywhere.

“I promise Beely, I will never leave you. I will love you all always.” You look at Lucifer.

“I also promise Beel. Are you sure you do not want anything food related? I will get it for you.”

“No that’s all I need. You always get me all the food I want anyway... you just tell me not to tell the oth…… opps…Maybe I shouldn’t have said that” You bust out laughing when you feel Lucifer stiffen below you.

“OIII!!!!!”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!!!!”

“WE KNEW YOU LOVED HIM THE MOST”

“WAAAW~~

“It’s Beel what do you guys expect? He’s better than all of you. He gets me any pillow I ask him to buy me” Bel shrugs at them when they look at him incredulously. “You 4 aren’t the babies, and you all suck.”

“Belphegor. That was also a secret” Lucifer says while trying to keep his composure. Everything was coming out today. You were enjoying yourself. You hear Simeon dying in the back. He must be loving seeing his former brothers bothering lucifer.

“Bel is there anything you want?”

“I want him to take more naps with me... us... and to spend more time with us. That’s it.” You start tearing up.

“I promise” Says lucifer burying his face into your neck. You feel it get wet. You run your hands through his hair.

“Oh, and the temper-pedic cow pillow you promised” You laugh way too hard. Leave it to Bel to kill that moment. You hear Lucifer snicker in your shoulder.

Lucifer looks at you expectantly and you smile.

“Hold on. There is someone before me.”

“Simeon, is there anything you want from Lucifer”? Simeon and all the boys look at you surprised.

“what? I said all your brothers. I am human. I don’t understand what you guys mean by former brothers. 7 of you share the same father correct? Once a brother always a brother. He is also the one who saved both of us from the fate that you tried to plunge us into. Am I wrong?” You say looking at Lucifer and the other demons.

“You are correct My love, however I don’t think the Celestial realm wants us to be called brothers.”

“I don’t care. He is your brother and when you collapsed both Luke and Simeon were besides themselves. To me they’re your brothers and I love them. You should also give Solomon and Luke gifts. They worked hard. But Lukie deserves a huge present and some time with you. I think he still really likes you.”

“I will try to give Luke more time. I promise. I will have a talk with our little chihuahua.” You laugh at the nickname.

You look at Simeon and smile.

“Simeon?” You ask again.

“I think for me, I wish for us to spend it how we use to together in the celestial realm. I would just like to sit and drink tea sometimes and speak. I am not one for material things. I prefer quality time. Y/N, you may also be in attendance if that makes him more comfortable.” Simeon smiles that angelic smile that makes you melt. Honestly, it’s hard not to fall for him as well. Why are they all so amazing? Was it an angel thing? But you have too much on your plate with the brothers.

“I would also like that Simeon” Says Lucifer. You say that you will not be in attendance for the first few times, you will be honored to go sometimes but brother time is brother time.

“Y/N, is there anything you want from me?” Lucifer asks you lightly. You smile down at him.

“Lucifer, you know I truly love you, right” He nods a little skeptically. “So right now, I just want to do this” You bend down and kiss him. He pulls you in and positions you to straddle him. He pulls you against himself and slides his tongue across your bottom lip asking you to open for him. You open your mouth slightly for him and you don’t know how long the two of you kiss; but you savor each other. You express your love through this kiss. This kiss is filled with promises, apologies, love and the future.

You and Lucifer hear a cough and a couple of growls and pull away. Smiling at one another.

You get up and have dinner Simeon included.

************************

Later on, when everyone was getting ready for bed

**House of Lamentation (New) (8)**

**Y/N: Meet in Lucifer’s room in 5 minutes. Everyone must be present or punishments will be distributed <3**

**Asmodeus: What kind of punishments? * winking demoji***

**Y/N: Which ever punishment Lucifer tells me you hate the most *cute winking demoji”**

**Asmodeus: I’ll be there right away my flower!!**

**Leviathan: Are you sure you’re not an actual demon?**

**Y/N: Hmmm. I am dating 7 powerful demons. Something has to rub off on me. I also hang out with Lucifer a lot. That may be the problem.**

**Lucifer: I don’t see the problem. You are learning how to discipline them accurately.**

**Lucifer: One question.**

**Lucifer: Why is this meeting in my room?**

**Y/N: That is a great question, Luci!!!**

**Mammon: I don’t want to go to Lucifer’s room. Nothing good happens there.**

**Satan: Maybe you shouldn’t be an idiot and you won’t have to go in there so often.**

**Y/N: Tan, see you 3 minutes <3**

**Mammon: Shut up. Respect the Great Mammon**

**Y/N: Momo * smiling evil demoji***

**Mammon: Yes, my precious * scared demoji***

**Y/N: You have 2 minutes. I Love you!**

**Lucifer: So, you’re not going to answer my question?**

**Y/N: No. See I answered one of them. <3**

**Belphegor: You definitely hang out with Lucifer and Satan way too much. (Lucifer just got told) * Laughing demoji***

**Y/N: @ Bel *Heart demoji* * dancing demoji* I think I learned some things from you too!**

**Beelzebub: I am here Y/N. I carried Belfie here too.**

**Y/N: Thank you my beautiful sexy teddy bear. See you in a second.**

**Leviathan: Can you stop flirting in the chat, it’s disgusting, you Normie.**

**Y/N: @ Levi * Kissing demoji* But I adore you sooooo much, my nerdy Otaku**

**Lucifer: You’ll make him faint Y/N, stop teasing him. Also, Why this is happening in my room is beyond me. *shaking head demoji***

**Y/N: Just make sure you’re there on time, My Love. I do not have a problem punishing you.**

**Lucifer: ohhhh * Hot demoji***

*********************************

In Lucifer’s room. All the brothers are present and on time. Just how you like it.

“Okay my loves. Remember how I didn’t ask for anything from Lucifer earlier?” They all nod. “Well that’s because he spoils me just like he spoils Beely and Bel. But you all knew that cause you all spoil me. That isn’t news.” They’re all looking at you suspiciously.

“You all give me what I want, however after such a hard day there is just ONE thing I really wanted to do today. We don’t always have to do it but I kind of want to make it a tradition. Like a healing for all of us. When we are sad we can do this. Once a month.” You smile hoping no one has caught on yet.

“Nope, I know what you want to do and I don’t want to do it.” Says Satan automatically. Damn you knew he would get it right away. You look at Lucifer and he’s just glaring at you, shaking his head. Of course, these two would get it.

“I don’t mind it, but only if I get to be next to Lucifer” Says Bel. Smart ass number 3. This was not going well.

“What the hell are ya talking about?” asks Mammon confused.

“Okay, so what I really really REALLY want from all of you is a slumber –

“HELL NO, the Great Mammon does not sleep with his brothers’

“NO NORMIE GERMS

“NOPE”

“YAYYYY, IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS”

“Can we bring snacks”

“no-“ You cut Lucifer off.

“Of course, Beely all the snacks you like. You just can’t eat them on the bed, cause then the bed will get nasty.”

“Y/n he can-“

“You said you would give me what I wanted. I want to be sandwiched in the middle of all of my boys so that I can forget about this horrible day. I want to close my eyes knowing that in the morning when I open my them all 7 of you will be there and still love me. That is what I want.” You whisper. You look at the guys.

“If you guys don’t want to that’s fine, but the boys that want to stay now know what I want. I will be staying here tonight if Luci lets us. You have the biggest bed. Although I am okay with going back to my room with JUST Asmo, Beely and Bel. But I will ONLY sleep with them until I feel all this insecurity go away. That may take a few days, a few weeks or some months. Who knows?” You shrug and go to take Asmo, Beel and Bel to your room.

“Where are you going My love? I never said you couldn’t sleep here. I didn’t even say no to the sleep over. I just don’t want food in the room” You smile. You won.

“But then Beely will be uncomfortable. Can we allocate a food space? It is a slumber party. “You pout. You pull Beel over so that he can help with the Puppy dog face.

“Fine. You can eat on the couch. You also have to clean up after yourself!” You and Beel high five. You two make a great team.

“Okay the three who said no, please exit. I will not be sleeping with an of you anytime soon.” You walk towards the bed.

“My Precious, ya heard me wrong” Mammon back tracks. “I meant I don’t sleep with ma brothers unless I get to sleep next to ma girl too”

“Oh, that’s what you meant baby. I am sorry. Of course, you can sleep next to me. I will happily sleep between you and Luci. You called it first.” You walk up to Mammon and chuckle. You kiss him, thanking him. You love seeing him blush when you kiss him out of nowhere.

“I meant that I cannot sleep in here until I bring Henry 2.0 to enjoy the party. I thought you wouldn’t want a gross Otaku near you” Levi says covering his face. You go over to him and bring his hands down and intertwine your fingers with his.

“I have never thought of you as gross. I always want to spend time with my sweet otaku. I love you for you. Nothing could change that.” You push up on your tippy toes and kiss him sweetly. “Okay, go get our buddy. I’ll wait for you here” you wave as he skips away.

“You really are the perfect mate for us. How are you so good at manipulating us into giving in to you?” Satan says as he wraps his hands around your waist and kisses your neck. You smile and turn yourself around in his arms and look up at him.

“I don’t think I am that good since you aren’t going to stay. You’ll leave and break my heart a little bit. You must have found a good book. Show it to me later. I would have loved to have you here too. I am sure we will all feel incomplete without you. I was hoping to watch some cat videos together. But I’ll watch them with my twins and Luci.” You look down and bite your lip. You’re hoping this sways him. You feel him tighten his grip on you. You look up and see that you had hooked him. Now to reel him in.

“Luci lets watch this video I saw on Deviltube it was SO cute” You say while trying to pull away from Satan.

“You win. I’ll stay.” He whispers.

“HMMM?? I am sorry I can’t hear you”

“I’ll stay” he says a little louder

“Sorry, I still can’t hear you love.”

“I’LL STAY. YOU WIN. I WILL STAY” He shouts. You squeal and jump into his arms. You kiss him over and over while laughing.

“I have yet to find anything in the three realms that looks or sounds better than when we make her happy” You hear Asmo say too Lucifer who is sitting next to him.

“I would have to agree”

You let go of Satan to run and jump on Asmo and pepper him with many kisses. You then jump on Lucifer and do the same. You squish them together and bend down to whisper in their ear.

“I am sure that in the 3 realms no one could make me as happy as all of you. This happiness only comes from the love you all give me. Thank you.” You give them quick kisses to then jump on Beel and Bel. Bel groans and pushes you under him. Beely gives you bites of each of his snacks while Bel attacks you and smothers you with kisses. You laugh throughout the whole night. Loving the way your boys are spending time together and spending time with you.

When you wake up in the middle of the night in bed, you look around and sigh in relief when you see Lucifer sleeping right next to you. You place your head on Lucifer’s chest once again like you did when you opened your eyes after the incident. The boys are all knocked out. They’re all sprawled out. You honestly can’t tell whose limbs belong to whom. Although you know that Bel is clinging to Lucifer, just like you. Making sure he’s really there. And it isn’t a dream. You listen to his heart beat to sooth you. You feel him touch your hair. You don’t look up.

“I am here. I promise. You and Belphie are so alike, I can’t even move in my oen bed.” He chuckles. A tear slips out. “Thank you for today. I know you did this for them as well as for you and I. I think they needed to be certain that I was here too. I am here. I will not go anywhere.”

“Don’t try to leave me again. Don’t leave us. You really hurt us. I was so scared.” You try to hide your shaky voice. “You promised me we would go to the Carnival again next year” You whisper.

“I did. You are right. How could I forget. Let’s go next year. And the year after that. And every year for the rest of our lives, My Love. I will never leave you again”. You smile.

You fall asleep to his I love you’s and his I am sorry’s. Although those were amazing, the beating of the heart you didn’t pierce is the only things you need to sleep. It was the only sound that could erase all doubt.

“I love you Lucifer. Thank you for being alive” You say sluggishly.

You fell asleep to wake up in the morning with your 7 Lords. Life couldn’t get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about adding a second chapter of the brothers talking it out while Y/N sleeps. But I am not sure. I like how this ended. 
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed this. I just wanted to rant and have a Y/N that would probably say everything I would have said. Well I would have cursed but I wanted to keep her kinda classy.


End file.
